Maho Mencari Cinta
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: 3 bulan setelah penangkapan banci massal, perumahan Citadel kembali dihantui masalah baru! Kali ini bukan banci, melainkan kaum homo yang mencari cowok-cowok ganteng ber-roti sobek buat dijadiin gebetan! Gimana cara Pak RT dan warganya ngatasin masalah itu ya? Indonesia modern!AU. Sekuel dari Awas Ada Banci.


**Maho Mencari Cinta by Jun Kunihiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from this fanfic.**

 **Warning : OOC parah, ide nista, banyak adegan humu-humu (yang nggak suka humu silakan get out daripada flame nggak jelas), de el el.**

Hello, kali ini Pak RT bara alias Om Nagasone kembali beraksi bersama warganya dalam mengatasi masalah absurd di perumahan mereka!

Oke, let's enjoy up!

* * *

3 bulan kemudian...

Sejak penangkapan banci massal di perumahan Citadel, kehidupan para warganya berlangsung tenang. Anak-anak menikmati liburan mereka dengan riang gembira sementara orang-orang dewasa bekerja dengan tenang. Suasana perumahan semakin ramai sejak kedatangan Taikogane Sadamune sebagai warga baru yang tinggal di kediaman keluarga Date yang ditempati oleh Mitsutada, Ookurikara, Tsurumaru, dan Monoyoshi.

Monoyoshi sebenarnya bukan bagian dari keluarga Date. Tapi karena keluarga Sadamune menitipkan Monoyoshi yang diterima masuk SMPN 1 kepada keluarga Date, jadinya Monoyoshi ikut tinggal di sini.

Sekarang, sekolah telah memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Si kembar jamur telah naik ke kelas 2, Akita dan Gokotai sudah menjadi murid kelas 3. Midare sudah mulai memakai celana ke sekolah karena udah mulai puber (maklum, udah kelas 6). Sementara Yagen dan Fudou sudah lulus dari SDN 1 dan masuk ke SMPN 1 bersama Taikogane yang merupakan murid pindahan dari desa tempat tinggal keluarga Sadamune. Sementara Nikkari, Horikawa, Kashuu, dan Yasusada resmi memakai seragam putih abu-abu di SMAN 2 tempat para pedang yang lain belajar.

Tapi, hari-hari menyenangkan mereka di SMA tidak berlangsung lama. Bukan karena Nikkari yang ketangkep basah bawa VCD Miyabi ke sekolah, bukan juga karena razia rambut. Tapi karena berita heboh tentang keberadaan kaum homo di perumahan Citadel!

Di kelas 10 IPS 1, Horikawa dihampiri oleh Kashuu dan Yasusada yang merupakan murid kelas 10 IPA 3 yang ngos-ngosan kayak habis dikejar anjing gila.

"Hori, elu tau nggak?" tanya Kashuu _to the point._ "Di perumahan kita ada kaum homo!"

"Ehh?!" Horikawa syok. "Serius nih?"

"Iya!" sahut Izumi, murid kelas 11 IPS 2 yang tiba-tiba memasuki kelas. "Gue aja kemarin kena grepe-grepe sama mereka!"

 _"Astaghfirullah..."_ Horikawa ngelus-ngelus dada. "Kiamat makin dekat dah. Kemaren banci, sekarang homo. Kenapa perumahan kita selalu ada masalah aneh coba?"

"Gue enggak tau, Kunihirooo!" Izumi mewek kayak anak kecil yang nggak dibeliin es krim sama Ibunya. "Gue masih normal! Gue masih suka cewek! Ya Allah Ya Robbi, hambamu ini bukan kaum homo, tapi kenapa Engkau beri cobaan seperti ini? Apa salah hamba, Ya Allah?"

Semua orang langsung prihatin melihat aksi Izumi yang nangis-nangis dramatis ala sinetron pintu taubat yang menjadi acara favorit mamanya author.

Abaikan kalimat terakhir, kita balik ke cerita.

"Gimana bisa kejadian, _bro_ Kane?" tanya Kashuu.

"Hmm..." Izumi berdehem sejenak dan _flashback_ pun dimulai...

Kemarin, Izumi pergi ke rumah keluarga Date untuk mengembalikan buku catatan Akutansi kepada Ookurikara. Maklum sih, ketika pelajaran itu berlangsung, Izumi kena malaria sampe harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Untung aja Ookurikara dan murid-murid 11 IPS 2 berbaik hati menjenguk dan memberikan catatan-catatan pelajaran yang tak diikutinya selama sakit.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit dan masuk sekolah kembali, Izumi mengendarai sepeda ke rumah keluarga Date yang terletak di sebelah rumah keluarga Kunihiro setelah sekolah usai.

 _"Assalamualaikum."_ Izumi mengetuk pintu rumah.

 _"Waalaikum salam."_ Taikogane membukakan pintu. "Cari siapa, Kak Kane?"

"Oh, aku mencari Ookurikara," jawab Izumi sambil memberikan catatan Akutansi milik Ookurikara."Mau mengembalikan catatan Akutansinya,"

"Kak Kara lagi latihan futsal. Tapi bukunya bisa dititipkan sama aku. Nanti aku bilangin Kak Kara,"

"Oh, kalo begitu, terima kasih ya," Izumi berjalan keluar dari pagar. _"Assalamualaikum."_

 _"Waalaikum salam."_ Taikogane menjawab salam Izumi sambil menutup pintu.

Izumi mengendarai sepedanya pulang ke rumah. Tapi perasaannya was-was. Apa ada hantu yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini? Itu nggak mungkin! Mana ada hantu yang berkeliaran di siang bolong begini, batin Izumi. Cowok gondrong tersebut kembali mengendarai sepedanya.

Kayaknya perasaan was-was yang sedari tadi memenuhi otak Izumi menjadi kenyataan dengan peristiwa berikut.

"Hai sayaaaang!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara cowok menyapa Izumi dengan gaya centil. Penampilannya kayak cowok kebanyakan, cuma sifatnya kemayu abis! Cucok dahhh.

"Hoi, siapa lo?!" Izumi langsung mencak-mencak. "Berani amat manggil-manggil gue sayang! Gue masih normal! Bukan homo kayak elo!"

"Idih, cowok kok galak banget sih?" tiba-tiba muncul teman si cowok centil tadi sambil memegang dada Izumi. "Kamu seharusnya lembut sedikit sama kita dong,"

"Akh, lepasin!" Izumi gerah sambil melepaskan tangan si cowok dari dadanya.

"Iihh, nih cowok seksi amat ternyata!" seru cowok yang tadi manggil Izumi. "Menggoda iman!"

"Kalian ngomongin apaan sih?!" tanya Izumi yang mulai naik pitam.

Greb! Tiba-tiba ada cowok lain yang berusaha membuka kaos Izumi dan mereka sukses membuat cowok yang satu ini memperlihatkan perut roti sobeknya yang membuat cewek-cewek yang nggak sengaja lihat dia ganti baju setelah jam olahraga mimisan saking menggodanya.

"Wooow, ternyata perutnya bagus!" cowok tadi malah takjub melihat perut Izumi yang berotot.

Izumi yang kesal dengan perlakuan kaum homo tersebut langsung menutupi perutnya dan mengendarai sepedanya dengan kecepatan yang menyaingi MotoGP kelas 150 cc!

"Heeeiii, mau kemanaaaa?" tanya para cowok edan tersebut. Tapi Izumi udah keburu menjauh dari pandangan mereka. "Yah, kita ditinggalin lagi deh."

* * *

Semua orang cuma bisa cengo mendengar cerita Izumi. Beberapa murid yang mendengarkan cerita heboh tersebut malah tertawa kayak kuntilanak.

"Seriusan baju elu dibukain sama maho?" Kashuu masih tak dapat mempercayai cerita Izumi.

"Gue serius! Tuh maho bikin roti sobek gue keekspos!" jerit Izumi. "Untung aja baju gue masih nutupin dada gue. Kalo nggak, mungkin gue udah diperkosa sama mereka!"

Semua orang makin cengo mendengarnya. Tetapi bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, rombongan yang daritadi mengerumuni meja Horikawa bak segerombolan lebah langsung bubar ke kelas masing-masing sementara Horikawa langsung mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggris dari tasnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

SMPN 1, tepatnya di kelas 8E, mendadak heboh. Pasalnya, Taikogane tiba-tiba berlari ke kelas tersebut dengan keadaan ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa, Taikogane?" tanya Urashima keheranan.

"ADA MUSIBAH BESAR YANG MENIMPA KAK MICCHA, KAK MONO!" Taikogane langsung mengocok-ngocok badan Monoyoshi kayak _milkshake._

"Eeekkhh...Gue eneg, Taikogane..." Monoyoshi langsung mabok. Taikogane langsung ngelepasin tangannya dari pundak Monoyoshi.

"Ada apa sih? Kok elu heboh banget kayaknya," tanya Urashima.

"Kak Miccha hampir jadian sama maho!" jawab Taikogane dengan nada horor. "Untung aja Kak Miccha nolak dia. Kalo iya, bisa kiamat duluan dunia!"

"Kejadiannya di mana?" tanya Yagen yang kebetulan melintas di kelas 8E.

"Di gym milik Pak RT." jawab Taikogane.

"Eh, gym Pak RT?" Urashima mulai memutar otaknya. "Maksudmu, gym yang disediain Kak Nagasone buat warga yang pengen gembungin ototnya biar bisa nyaingin punuk unta?"

"NAH, ITU DIA!" Monoyoshi, Taikogane, dan Yagen berseru secara bersamaan. "Di gym itulah, biang keladi dari menjamurnya kaum homo di perumahan kita!"

"Kok bisa?" Urashima cengo. Kudet dia rupanya.

"Seminggu yang lalu, ada cowok kemayu tiba-tiba nembak Om Tonbo!" ujar Yagen. "Padahal Om Tonbo udah punya pacar dan mereka itu bentar lagi mau _married!"_

"ANJAAAAYYY!" duo Sadamune dan Urashima langsung terjengkang.

"Terus gimana kelanjutannya?" tanya Taikogane setelah duduk di lantai.

"Om Tonbo nolak dia. Ehhh, nggak taunya itu cowok malah marah trus ngamuk-ngamuk di gym," Yagen melanjutkan ceritanya. "Untung aja Bang Ichi datang bawa polisi. Kalo nggak, ya ancur gym Pak RT gara-gara dia."

'Kaum homo emang serem...' batin semua anak yang mendengarkan cerita gila Yagen.

* * *

Malam Sabtu setelah sholat Isya, Nagasone kembali mengumpulkan warga di kediamannya untuk membahas insiden homo di perumahan Citadel.

"Haaaah, saya nggak tau mau bilang apa lagi," Nagasone membuka pembicaraan di depan para warga. "3 bulan yang lalu, kita menumpas banci tanpa ampun. Sekarang kita harus menumpas homo yang hampir merusak gym kita. Stres saya lama-lama kalo masalahnya begini terus."

"Iya banget tuh, Pak!" teriak para warga.

"Saya hampir jadian sama homo!" seru Mitsutada.

"Saya juga!" sahut Tonbokiri. "Padahal saya mau menikah sama pacar saya bulan depan!" semua orang yang berada di kediaman keluarga Kotetsu langsung cengo. Sesaat kemudian, suasana langsung heboh.

"Wah, Om Tonbo udah mau nikah aja!" Shishio yang pertama kali buka suara.

"Makan-makannya jangan lupa, tong!" sahut Nihongou. "Plus sediain bir buat gue!"

"Cieee cieeeee!" kali ini, terdengar suara anak-anak yang ikut kakak mereka rapat.

"Udah, udah!" Nagasone menenangkan warganya. "Kita balik ke topik pembahasan!"

"Jadi, apa kita perlu bawa polisi buat menumpas para homo ini?" tanya Nagasone.

"Perlu banget!" jawab para warga kompak.

"Nanti kalo mereka ngancurin gym lagi kan, gawat." kata Iwatooshi.

"Oke, kita akan memulai operasi penangkapan homo malam besok!" Nagasone langsung menutup rapat malam itu juga.

* * *

Malam berikutnya, semua warga berkumpul di gym yang merupakan biang keladi dari segala peristiwa yang melibatkan para homo. Mitsutada yang kebetulan bekerja sebagai polisi membawa beberapa polisi dari polsek terdekat selain dari polres tempat ia bekerja buat membantunya dalam operasi gila-gilaan ini.

Sebelum operasi, mereka mengadakan rapat yang menghasilkan sebuah keputusan yang luar binasa emejing : Tonbokiri akan dijadikan tumbal! Penasaran gimana dia ditumbal? Simak aja kelanjutannya di bawah ini!

"Ekkh? Tumbal?! Apa maksud kalian?" Tonbokiri syok bukan main. "Aku akan dijadikan tumbal buat mancing para homo?!"

"Iya," jawab Horikawa takut-takut. "Abisnya Om Nihong sama Bang Ote nggak bisa diandalkan. Mas Kane nggak mau diperkosa sama homo,"

"Diperkosa?!" Izumi langsung kaget dan langsung bersiap mengepret Horikawa. "Ulangin lagi kata-kata itu, gue kepret lu!"

"Huwaaa! Ampun, Mas!" jerit Horikawa.

"Hei kalian," tiba-tiba Nagasone menghampiri mereka. "Jangan main-main di sini. Kita di sini mau nangkep homo, bukan mau kepret-kepretan. Ayo siap-siap sana."

"E-eh, si-siap, Pak-" jawab Izumi dan Horikawa canggung.

Operasi penangkapan dimulai dengan Tonbokiri yang masuk gym sendirian gara-gara dijadikan tumbal buat mancing para homo. Secara dia juga korban pertama dari kaum homo di perumahan Citadel. Sementara yang lain sembunyi di luar gym.

"Eeeh, liat tuh!" salah satu homo langsung menghampiri gym begitu lihat Tonbokiri. "Ada cowok macho tuh! Ayo kita pacarin!"

Tonbokiri udah gemetaran di gym. Mau lari nggak mungkin, bisa-bisa dia digebukin satu kampung. Tampang om-om yang satu ini tetap _stay cool_ padahal kaki udah gemetaran pengen pipis di celana.

Tonbo, tenanglah di sana dulu demi keberhasilan operasi.

Hal yang ditakuti oleh Tonbokiri akhirnya terjadi. Para homo yang sedang _horny_ gila langsung berbondong-bondong ngedatengin gym demi mendapatkan hati seorang Tonbokiri, eaaaaa~!

Tapi, untung tak dapat diraih, malang pun tak dapat ditolak. Kaki salah satu dari para homo yang ingin mendekati Tonbokiri di gym tak sengaja tersangkut tali layang-layang yang sengaja dipasang Tsurumaru di pintu masuk gym dan membuat ember isi air yang terdapat di atas pintu jatuh dan BYUUUUR!

"Aduuuh, air dari mana, nih?" tanya salah satu dari mereka."Kok bisa membasahi kita?"

"Eike nggak tau, cyin." jawab yang lainnya. "Mending kita keluar aja buat cari tau."

Ketika para homo tersebut hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar gym, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Izumi yang melompat keluar dari pagar rumah keluarga Kotetsu yang terletak di sebelah kiri gym.

"JANGAN LARI LU, MAHOOOOOOO!"

Para homo kaget bukan main. Mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa ada suara teriakan seperti ini di malam ini. Kuntilanak? Serem amat, cuy! Apalagi ini malam Jumat! Tiba-tiba saja bulu roma mereka berdiri karena ketakutan. Di benak mereka timbul pertanyaan lagi : apa dulu ada yang mokad pas melahirkan di sini sampe muncul nyonya kunti yang hobi gangguin warga sekitar?

Jika para homo menunggu pertanyaan tersebut terjawab, kelamaan karena Izumi sama Horikawa udah muncul di depan mereka sambil bawa pentungan dan parang.

"Tanggung jawab elu atas perut roti sobek gue yang hampir keliatan di muka umum!" teriak Izumi dengan suara menggeleggar yang membuat warga lain keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan...

BUUAAAAGHHH!

"SAKIIIT!"

"AMPUNI KAMIIIII!"

Warga perumahan yang udah emosi gara-gara kelakuan kaum homo yang suka usil dan seenaknya menembak para cowok melampiaskan kekesalan mereka dengan memukulinya, terutama Izumi yang memang tampang sama kelakuannya bak preman pasar.

Tak lama kemudian, Mitsutada beserta polisi lainnya datang ke gym dan para warga langsung mundur teratur. Mereka menangkap homo tersebut dan membawanya ke kantor polisi untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.

"Ah, akhirnya perumahan kita aman." Horikawa menghembuskan napas lega. "Dengan begitu, Mas Kane nggak bakal diraep sama homo lagi."

"Iya, _Alhamdullilah_ deh. Kalo gini terus sih, aku bisa mencari cewek idaman buat dinikahin." balas Kane sambil senyum-senyum narsis. Penyakitnya kumat lagi, sodara-sodara.

"Ekkkh?! Elu baru kelas 2 SMA udah mikir nikah aja!" Nagasone kaget bukan kepalang. "Gua aja yang udah om-om belum dapet cewek juga!"

"Itumah derita lo, Gorilla!"

"Apa lu bilang?! Kayak udah laku aja!"

"Iyalah! Gue kan, keren! Enggak kayak elu yang kayak gorilla nyasar!"

"Apa?!"

~ End ~

 **Yuhuu, akhirnya kelar! Maaf banget kalo ff ini lama banget selesainya. Abisnya Jun sekarang makin sibuk sama sekolah Jun, maklum udah kelas 11. Jadi digenjot lagi belajarnya. Ditambah lagi sama plan Jun yang mau masuk OSIS tahun ini (doakan kepilih yah), jadinya nulis ff nggak seaktif sebelumnya. Readers bisa ngerti kan?**

 **Oke, kalo ada yang mau ngasih kritik dan saran silakan. Tapi kalo mau sekadar uneg-uneg juga nggak apa-apa, hehehe.**

 **Oke, Jun Kunihiro out!**


End file.
